As been noted hereinbefore, the above-identified, previously filed United States Patent Application is concerned with a dental implant which has a substantially cylindrical configuration and a pair of wing members projecting outwardly from diametrically opposite side wall portions of the implant. The wing members have a substantially right triangular configuration with one leg of each right triangle effectively connecting the wing member to the body of the implant, the other leg of the right triangle extending outwardly from the body of the implant at an orientation that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the implant body, and the hypotenuse side of the right triangle being radiused so as to promote osseointegration. In addition, or as a second embodiment of a dental implant, two single winged implants are effectively connected together by means of a connecting bar or plate. In accordance with this dual implant, the wing members are only provided upon the laterally external side wall portions of each single implant while the oppositely disposed internal portions of each implant are integrally connected to the intermediary connecting bar or plate. The undersurface of the connecting bar or plate is likewise radiused so as to promote osseointegration.
Various prior art patent publications have been cited within the aforenoted, previously filed United States Patent Application, wherein such prior art is directed toward various single and dual or multiple implants, however, while the various prior art patent publications disclose various dental implants comprising diverse structures, it is noted that in connection with those patent publications directed toward a single implant, none of the implants comprise structure which is specifically oriented toward providing or promoting both physical stability and structural stability by means of enhancing, for example, osseointegration, which is critically important to the success of the implant becoming an integrally fixed part of a person's set of teeth. This is likewise seen to be the case in connection with an implant structure comprising multiple implants connected together by means of a connective bar, plate, or similar structure. Still yet further, none of the prior art referenced within the aforenoted, previously filed patent application is directed a system of components or implements for easily and precisely installing the dental implants.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved system of components or implements for easily and precisely installing a single dental implant, and/or a dual implant comprising, for example, a pair of single implants which are connected together by means of a bar, plate, or similar structure, such that, once installed, the implant structure will exhibit both physical and structural stability such that the implant structure successfully becomes an integrally fixed part of the person's set of teeth as a result of various structural features of the implant structure which will promote osseointegration, wherein osseointegration is well-known to be defined as that state wherein there is no progressive relative movement between the implant and the bone with which it is directly connected.